Him
by Immasinger141
Summary: Miya has always been bullied. She's always counted on herself to be completely invisible. When she's forced to transferred schools she thinks that she'll just continue to do that. That's when she meets her blast from the past. Him... But words don't hurt like actions do. (3 shot)
1. In Which I Start a New School

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

**Dedicated to a friend from school :D**

Chapter 1: In Which I Start a New School

Miya's POV

'_Deep breath' _I told myself.

I opened the doors to the school.

Half of me expected everyone to turn my way and start whispering and laughing at me.

I kept my black hoodie over my head as I slipped through the crowd. Outside it was raining so my dark jeans were soaked along with my long, straight black hair. I pushed my way into the bathroom.

My face was fairly pretty; I had bright red eyes, tan skin and dimples. My lip ring was there where it always was, on my bottom right lip. It was black and had a sparkling diamond on it. My mother gave it to me, it was supposed to be an earing but I gave the other one away to a friend.

I reapplied my black eyeliner around my eyes and applied cakey mascara. Then I hit it off with ruby red lipstick.

I pulled my hood back over my head and left.

Just as I came out I bumped into three teens.

"What did you do!" the blonde one screamed.

"Umm…" so much for being invisible. I looked at her jacket, the coffee she was carrying was all over it.

"Now you owe me dry cleaning." she told me holding out her hand.

I did what any person in my situation would do.

"Spider!" I pointer to the floor behind her. She turned freaking out like the prissy she is and I ran.

hen I finally reached the student council room I walked in cautiously.

"Hello, are you the new student?" I looked up to see a blonde with gold eyes.

"Umm… Yes, I'm Miya." I told him. He held out his hand and I shook it carefully.

"Nice to meet you, now about your enrollment…" he paused to grab a file. "You seem to have everything in order… So here's your schedule." he gave me a piece of paper.

"Thank you…" I told him quietly.

I left the room when I realised I didn't know where a single class of mine was.

I wandered the halls in silence until I bumped into a redhead.

"Watch where you're going." he snapped.

"Sorry…" I tried but I was cut off.

"Oh, Cassie… No need to terrorise new kids!" a white haired girl told the redhead.

"She doesn't have to bump into me!" he retorted.

For the first time in a long time I spoke up, "I said I was sorry, you don't need to overreact."

"Why don't you go to class _Little Girl_." I snorted at his comment.

"Why don't you wash your hair, it looks like a girl had her period on you." he glared at me.

"I like her." the white haired girl told us pointing at me, "You're gonna be my best friend from now on and I'm gonna take you shopping!" she squealed.

"Rosalya, please tell me you won't terrorise this girl." a white haired boy chimed in.

"I won't, that was one time." she pouted, "I'm Rosalya, by the way. Call ,me Rosa. And this is Castiel and Lysander." she said pointing at the boys. I nodded.

"Do you know where Social Studies with Mr. Farize is?" I asked hoping to escape.

"I'll take you!" Rosa sang. So much for being invisible.

She locked arms with me and skipped the entire way to the class.

"Hello, you must be Miss. Miya Brown."

"Umm, yes…"

"Can you please introduce yourself to the class?" I dreaded this moment.

I took a deep breath. "I'm Miya… I just moved here… Hi…" there was an awkward silence.

"Ok, you can sit down…" the teacher broke the silence.

I sat down and became uninvisible.

Whispers filled the room, people were talking about me.

The lessons for the day ended fast.

I ran from the school and to the sidewalk. On my way, unfortunately, I bumped into someone.  
"Miya!" I familiar voice yelled pulling me into a tight hug.

"K-Ken?"

"Yeah, I just transferred here! I start tomorrow!" the small, nerdy boy told me.

"Aww, Miss. Charlie Brown has a boyfriend…" Amber snickered.

I got up and did the sensible thing.

"Omigod! A it's there!" I yelled pointing to her left.

"No it's there!" Ken yelled back pointing to her right.

"I tell ya, it's there!" I yell pointing back to her left.

"Boo!" Ken yelled from her right.

The three girls screamed. I high fived Ken.

"I swear!" Amber threatened.

"Oooooh, you swore!" I pointed at her.

"Yep, I definitely like her." Rosa concluded laughing among the students that had gathered.

Rosalya decided to take me shopping that day after school. Ken and Castiel were gone but Lysander trailed behind us.

"So, the owner of the store is my boyfriend, Leigh, Lys baby's big brother. And…"

"Lysander!" I small, familiar girl wrapped her arms around Lysander.  
"Nina…?" I asked she turned to me.

"Miya!" she now hugged me, "It's been forever!"

I laughed, "Yeah, it has…"

"When I heard you moved I was worried you were moving farther away from me, not closer to me!" she finally let go of me, "So, what happened, why'd ya move?"

I sighed, "Stuff… that I don't want to talk about!" I added quickly.

"Ok!" she went back to hugging Lysander.

"We'll leave you guys alone…" Rosa smiled evilly.

Lysander's eyes went wide as he mouthed '_Help Me_!'

Rosa laughed and we took off.

Inside the store she bought almost everything that looked good on me, from underwear to jeans to hats.

When I got home I took out my lip ring and fell into my bed.

"Goodnight Kitty…" I told my black cat as I drifted into dream land.


	2. In Which I am Bullied, Again

**I Do Not Own My Candy Love**

**Sorry If This Offends**

Chapter 2: In Which I am Bullied, Again

Miya's POV

I couldn't sleep at all last night.

I crawled out of bed like a zombie and ate pancakes with Auntie.

I then grabbed my things and made my way to school.

Coming in early is just… not normal for me. Once I opened the door, I almost cried.

Everywhere. They were everywhere.

Pictures of me for my ID hung everywhere.

"Miya?" I turned to see Ken. I shook my head and ran.

I ended up in a broom closet. I sobbed silently like a baby.

Why does this always happen to me?

At my last school I was teased, picked on, even beat up all the time. This was proof that I was better off being invisible.

I stayed there until the lunch bell rang. Thats a good enough time to escape.

I peeked out of the door and saw no one. I snuck out a ran home.

"Why are you home so early?" my father asked looking up for his card game.

"Please, don't make me go back there again." I begged.

"It's happening again, isn't it?" he asked, I nodded.

"I wish there was some way to make them stop it."

He took me to the car and drove down to the school and went to the principals office.

"Sir, we are giving the girls detention."

"They deserve to be suspended!" he yell calmly yelled.

"Don't you think thats a bit harsh?" she asked.

I looked at the people in the room. There was Nathaniel, the DQs (Amber and her cronies), Ken, Rosa, Castiel, and Lysander. Rosa, Castiel and Lysander seemed to have snuck in along with Ken.

"No, thats not harsh…" I cut him off.

"Let it go dad. It's no use… It'll happen anywhere." a tear fell.

"No. I didn't bring you up, so they can cut you down. I didn't bring you here, to have them shut you out." he turned to the principal, "I lived my whole damn life, for that little girl's smile. So why are there tears streaming down that sweet face? She wasn't brought up that way… Come on Miya…"

We left. I was humiliated.

The next day I did my makeup as usual and grabbed another hoodie. Today I will be invisible.

"Hey, I forgot where Social Studies with Mr. Faraize is. Hi Miya." he whispered the last part.

"Hey! You!" Amber walked over to Ken as I looked away, "I need some money for lunch." she held out her hand.

"I-I don't have any money…" they grabbed him and searched his pockets. He looked at me for help so I did what I normally did. I ran across the hall into the student council room.

"Yo Nat!" he seemed surprised by the nickname. I was surprised to see him and Castiel fighting near Rosa and Lysander.

"Go check out your sister." I told him taking my leave.

"Amber! What are you doing?!" Nathaniel was right behind me.

They were caught red handed. Amber looked at me.

"Mind your own business next time _Freak_."

"Freak? Or is it Weirdo…? Or even Bitch, Slut, Whore? I've heard them all. I've seen it all.

Words don't hurt like actions do." I told her.

Ken slipped away and took off to my side.

"Why don't you and your lapdog just leave?" she sneers.

"Really, at least I don't have two of them. So much for being invisible." I left and me and Ken took off to class.

Ken's POV

"Miya!" I ran off to her.

It was a day after the money and lapdog accident. My dad told me I had to go to military school. I begged to at least say goodbye to Miya first.

"What's up Ken?" she asked concerned.

"My dad's sending me to military school. I wanted to say bye…" there was an awkward silence.

There was a honk of a car horn. I shoved a box at her.

"I gotta go…!" I ran.

'_Wimp'_ I told myself as I buckled up.

Miya's POV

The box was red. I opened it to see a plush bear with a heart. Int the box was a stunning note;

_Dear Miya,_

_Don't be invisible forever._

_P.S. I'm a wimp and I never had the guts to tell you;_

_I Love You_

A lump in my throat formed. I closed the box and put it in my locker.

"What's in the box?" Rosa asked as she made her way over to me with Castiel and Lysander.

Too late. I spaced out.

Miya's Flashback

"Leave me alone!" I roared.

The girls around me kept pushing me and calling me names.

I saw a boy come up.

"Leave her alone!" he had glasses that hid his eyes and a T-ball uniform. He held his wiffle ball bat triumphantly.

The girls ran away screaming.

"I'm Ken." I shook his hand.

"I'm Miyalan." he blinked, "Call me Miya."

He smiled. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, they're just bullies. I'm just visible. One day, I'll be invisible and no one will see my and I'll never get bullied again!" I said triumphantly.

Miya's POV

"MIYA!"

"Huh?" I snapped out of it.

"What was that?" Castiel scoffed.

"Never mind it…"

We left quickly and went to the cafe.

**Sorry It's Short, **

**But I will post next chapter super uper fast!**


	3. In Which We Learn Actions Speak

**I DO NOT OWN MY CANDY LOVE**

**SORRY IF THIS OFFENDS**

Chapter 3:

Miya's POV

Time passed quickly. Too quickly

'_Don't be invisible forever." _ he wrote.

Never.

I will always be invisible. Always.

Then that day came.

There in the hallway, Amber was kissing him.

I knew it was him. My heart broke into a million tiny pieces.

I ran.

That's all I've ever done. It's all I'll ever do.

Ken's POV

Time passed quickly. Too quickly.

Military school was soon over and I begged my dad to trancer my back to Sweet Amoris.

After a long car ride and almost jumping out of the car he finally agreed.

I couldn't wait to see Miya, but revenge comes first.

"Hello." I leaned against the locker by Amber and her friends.

"Hi…" Amber looked me up and down.

"Ladies, any idea where I go for registration?"

"I'll show you." I followed Amber inside the school.

"So… who's the lucky guy?" I asked her.

"Don't have one… yet." she told me seductively.

"I guess that means all the guys here don't see real beauty when it's right in front of them."

"Are you flirting with me?" she asks.

"Yes."

"No need…" she says.

"Not interested?" I ask.

"No, I'm interested."

"Good, then I can do this." I leaned in and kissed her.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Miya.

She ran away just as I pushed Amber off.

"Not such a nerd now huh?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't remember me? Let me refresh your memory; My name's Kentin." she was horrified. I ran after Miya.

"Hi." I found her sitting on the steps.

She ignored me.

"Well, I wanted to know if you liked my revenge?"

She looked up, then stood up and did what any girl would do, as she put it. She slapped me.

"Hi to you too." I greeted rubbing my jaw.

She shook her head.

"You're a dick." she told me.

"I'm also a coward." I told her.

"And a nerd."

"And a wimp."

"And good with a baseball bat." she laughed.

"I'm sorry…" I tried.

"Words don't hurt like actions do." she left.

The day passed quickly.

Then it happened.

"YOU GOT ME SUSPENDED! AGAIN!" Amber charged at her.

'_Words don't hurt like actions do'_ her motto ripped through my mind.

Well, they always said actions speak louder than words.

Miya's POV

"You shouldn't have stolen my books!" I told her.

She threw a punch. I got it straight in the face. I stumbled.

I saw Nathaniel making his way over. I won't hit her, but I will not let her hit me.

Then she tackled me. So much for that thought.

She hit me and hit me until someone pulled her off me. I thought it was Nathaniel, but it was Ken.

He struggled to get her to her brother. I sat up not releasing until then that I had that my nose was gushing blood. I grabbed it and made a beeline to the locker room because they were closer.

Ken followed my and helped clean up my nose.

"Actions speak louder than words." he says with a smile.


End file.
